Pilot/Story
In the corner of a very big, well-decorated room, Katherine Rowlin, sitting on her white, cozy bed, ran an interested eye through all of her messages. As the mayor's daughter, she had plenty of them. She laid her iPhone 6S down and stared right into the mirror. She actually found out how pretty she was. That straight long black hair, and that skin, it was a perfect skin. Her little mouth, and her cute nose. Katherine was definately a pretty girl. Suddenly, she received a call... She laid down on her bed, and glanced right into the screen. There, she sees her four friends all in a bitchy clique together called "The Chelseas". Chelsea Hall: "Ugh, Is everyone here?" Chelsea asked in a bitchy tone. Hanna Smith: "I guess," Hanna replied without showing interest in what they were actually doing. Chelsea Hall: "Ugh, Chelsea #2, could you count the rest of these bitches and tell me if we can actually start?" Chelsea The Queen Bee asked while she's playing with her hair with a resting bitch face. Brooke Shane: "Sure Chelsea...," Brooke replied in a nervous in control voice. Chelsea Hall: "Um, Excuse me!?" Brooke Shane: "I mean..., Miss Chelsea." Chelsea Hall: "That's better." Brooke Shane: Brooke slowly counts the screens one by one. "One, two, three, four. Yep, that's everybody." Hanna Smith: "So like, shall I wear the white dress? Or maybe a shirt?" Hanna asked to the rest of the girls, she didn't want to mess up things in the first day of school. Katherine Rowlin: "I think the white dress totally looks so pretty on you Han," Katherine nicely stated. "What do you think, Serena?" Serena Rivers: "Both are nice, I guess." Serena didn't care that much about her clique, she knew how cruel those girls were, and she didn't really want to be friends with them. Hanna Smith: "Girls, I legit need an honest opinion. Chelsea, what do you think?" Hanna asked once more. Chelsea Hall: "YET AGAIN, it's Miss Chelsea! What part of Miss Chelsea do you dumb bimbos not understand!" Chelsea replied, being the sassy mean girl she always was. "Oh my God, Chelsea #5, you have to be kidding!" Hanna Smith: "What!?... Is... Is anything wrong!?" Hanna replied nervously. Chelsea Hall: "Umm... Duhhh" Chelsea put her cellphone into a pile of very well-known books such as 'The Hunger Games', 'Divergent', and many more stories where hot teenagers are put into mortal trials, for the benefit of a psychopath elder. This pile was able to maintain the expensive phone right in front of the Queen Bee's big closet. The rest of her minions could see–one more time–the gorgeous figure Chelsea had, besides the designer clothes. Brooke Shane: While the girls are talking, she is still counting the screens with a very confused look on her face like she is trying to solve a math problem. "Five." Brooke said. Serena Rivers: "Wait what...?" Serena quickly said in a confused curious tone. Katherine Rowlin: "Five what?" Katherine asked curiously. Brooke Shane: "We are five girls, Miss Chelsea..." Brooke said in a serious still confused tone. "Wait... Do we have six Chelseas? OMG you didn't tell me we had an extra member OMG!!!" Brooke said in an excited girly tone. Chelsea Hall: "Okay, FIRST OF ALL moron I didn't bring in a new member and SECOND OF ALL I didn't ask you to count the screens anyway!" Chelsea replied viciously while looking something for Hanna. Brooke Shane: "Um...?" Brooke is so confused. She was pretty sure that she was asked to count how many girls were talking. Serena Rivers: "Chelsea, you did ask her." Serena said fearless, making the moment awkward. Brooke fainted out of fear, Katherine placed her both hands in her mouth, Chelsea stopped staring right on her closet, and Hanna stop staring at her boobs. Chelsea Hall: "Excuse me! What did you just say!?" Chelsea gave Serena an opportunity to fix her mistake. Serena Rivers: "I just said that... That... Gosh you don't need to overreact... I was just... Please let's not make a sce-" Serena replied not-so-fearless and didn't get to finish her sentence by Chelsea interrupting her. Chelsea Hall: "Do you think I'm an idiot!!!" Chelsea slightly yelled with a scary bossy voice. Serena Rivers: "N... No! Of course not! Miss Chelsea." Serena calmly said trying not to anger Chelsea. Chelsea Hall: "That's better. And I'll forgive you for now because you called me Miss Chelsea." Chelsea lays down on her bed. "I don't think you are capable to realize how popular I am, and, by consequence, you are too, thanks who? Thanks me!" Hanna Smith: "Yes, Miss Chelsea..." Hanna whispered. Katherine Rowlin: "Yes, Miss Chelsea..." Katherine whispered straight after Hanna. Brooke Shane: "Yes Chelsea..." Brooke whispered as well. Chelsea Hall: "MISS CHELSEA!" Chelsea quickly interrupted Brooke. Serena Rivers: "Miss Chelsea. We are supposed to be friends, and support, and love each other... It seems that we are not more than your Barbie dolls." Chelsea Hall: "Darling, that's what you don't understand. If we were dolls, I'd be Barbie, you guys would be Bratz, obvi." This kind of situations happened all time, and it always happened between the same girls: Serena vs. Chelsea. Hanna and Katherine didn't understand why Chelsea didn't get rid of the third member in the clique. Brooke knew the reason: Chelsea had explained her that Serena was her "fight practicer". Chelsea knew when she let her in the Chelseas that she would cause troubles, and Chelsea, somehow, loved troubles. Hanna Smith: "Girls, stop it, please...!" Hanna said quietly. Chelsea Hall: "Now you shut up Chelsea #5!, really, what's going on with everyone here?!" Chelsea is getting very angry. Katherine Rowlin: "Girls, I heard a noise downstairs..." Katherine said nervously. Hanna Smith: "What noise?" Chelsea Hall: "I don't care Chelsea #4! Now, Chelsea #3, can you apologize and shut the hell up!" Serena Rivers: "Your behaviour is pathetic Chelsea." Chelsea Hall: "MISS CHELSEA!" Serena Rivers: "WHATEVER!!!" Katherine Rowlin: "Girls, I think I saw a shadow..." Katherine takes her phone with her and starts walking downstairs. Hanna notices this. Hanna Smith: "Is everything alright over there?" Hanna asked. Chelsea Hall: "Of course not!" Chelsea replied in a bitchy way. Brooke Shane: "I think she was asking Chelsea #4, our majesty." Brooke calmly told to Chelsea. Serena Rivers: "Wait, is something happening with Katherine?" Serena found out Katherine is scared. Hanna Smith: "Where the hell are you?" Hanna asked Katherine. Katherine Rowlin: Katherine is struggling to get her phone camera aiming directly to her face while she is still walking. "I'm walking down the stairs, I think someone is in my house." Brooke Shane: "Isn't that probably your father?" Katherine Rowlin: "No. He still has his midnight meeting" Katherine is still walking down the stairs in the dark. Hanna Smith: "Be careful Katherine!" Chelsea Hall: "Wait hold on... Who the hell is Katherine?" Chelsea is confused, but really confused, since that she constantly forgets her friend's names. Brooke Shane: "I think my fellow Chelseas are talking about Chelsea #4, Miss Chelsea." Brooke replied. Chelsea Hall: "Okay, whatever..." Katherine Rowlin: "Guys... There is something seriously wrong here..." Katherine said very scared and very serious. Serena Rivers: "What do you see Kat? What is even happening?" Serena asking very concerned. Katherine Rowlin: Katherine stands still with a terrified look on her face while her mouth is wide open. "I... I think there's someone standing in the kitchen..." Chelsea Hall: "It's probably Jasper being Jasper, now can we get back to our fight? I need my beauty sleep." Chelsea said without putting much attention into her minion's feelings. Serena Rivers: "Call the police now!." Serena ordered. Katherine Rowlin: "I... I think it's moving towards me..." Katherine starts running upstairs. She hides herself under her bed, and lookes at her phone. Hanna Smith: "Katherine... What... The hell... Is going on?!" Hanna asked while she is terrified. Chelsea Hall: "Girls, this is just a joke..." Chelsea said. Brooke Shane: "Miss Chelsea is right, Chelsea #4 just wants some attention." Brooke replied after Chelsea, as always. Chelsea Hall: "#AttentionWhore" Hanna is staring right into her phone. She is as scared as Katherine. Serena didn't wait anything. She takes her jacket, and goes out of her house. Serena Rivers: "I'm going to help you Kat!" Serena is running to her red car while she is holding her phone still on skype. Unfortunately, the car doesn't start. ''"Come on!" Serena gets out of her car and steals her 3-year old neighbour's pink bike.'' Chelsea Hall: "Chelsea #2... what the f*** is Chelsea #3 doing!?" Chelsea asked while she has a disgusted confused face. Brooke Shane: "I think she's driving a baby bike, our majesty." Serena Rivers: "NO S*** SHERLOCK!" Serena is struggling to ride the bike and have the phone in the basket. Katherine is still under her bed. She decides to close her eyes, and keep silence... Suddenly, a car shuts on, and apparently left. She feels a little better, so she gets out of her room, and goes to check the window. Hanna Smith: "Kat... Kat... What are you looking at?" Nothing. Nothing but the heavy October rain. They are still online, they all couldn't dissapoint Chelsea Hall. She decides to go back downstairs to call the police, so she silently starts walking slowly to reach the stairs. It is an old house, so stepping without making noise was almost impossible. She heard a crack. She decides to just not do anything else, she didn't move, and she didn't say anything. It is, definitely, the scariest moment ever. Hanna Smith: "Is he gone?" Hanna asked, worried. Katherine Rowlin: "I don't even know if it's a he..." Katherine whispered. Serena Rivers: "Hold on! I'm almost there..." Serena said tired from driving the small bike. Katherine looks all around here. She suddenly hears a noise coming from what she is holding: her phone. It is a text. She is breathing very fast as she opens iMessage. "Hello Katherine"'' it is from an unknown. Katherine starts crying as she sits down on the stairs. "Why are you crying?" ''her tears become stronger as she reads the second message. She takes a deep breath and replied: ''"Who is this?". ''There is a moment of silence, it lasted four or five seconds, literaly. "I'm a friend"'' Katherine stops crying.'' "And what do you want?"'' Katherine slowly stands up, and starts going down ever slower.'' "I wanna kill you"'' she couldn't stop her tears. She looked around everywhere, everything is dark, everything was lost. She slowly reaches the kitchen, takes a knife, and looks around everywhere. All the girls are watching this moment, and specially Hanna and Serena can feel the tension. What's going on? Everyone asked to themselves.'' Katherine, while holding the knife, slowly startes walking towards the front door. She is looking everywhere, and constantly turning around to guarantee that she is safe. She reaches the golden knob, and starts to spin it very slowly. She hears something. Nothing at all. She takes a very big breath, stops for a second, and then continues. Chelsea Hall: "Could any of you bitches explain what's going on?" Chelsea said while she is still not caring and is playing with her hair. Brooke Shane: "Chelsea #4 is very afraid, and the rest of the Chelseas are trying to help, my majesty." Katherine is finally out of her big mansion. She feels alive again, she's so relaxed now. She clicks on the Skype app, smiles, and says self-confident: ''"Girls, I'm safe!" Hanna Smith: "Phew thank God Kat!" ''Hanna said as relaxed as her friend. Serena Rivers: "Thank God! Then, I'm returning home," Serena said as she turns around to get home. Katherine's house was three streets ahead. Katherine Rowlin: "Thank you so much for supporting me girls, really, I think I wouldn't have made it without–" Hanna Smith: "KATHERINE!" Hanna and the rest of the clique stay in shock as her friend is stabbed from behind. Katherine falls to the wet grass, and weakly puts her phone in front of her face. Brooke Shane: "OH MY GOD!" Serena Rivers: "KATHERINE!!! I'M TURNING AROUND!" Serena stops riding the bike and throws it aside her, turns around, and heads back running to Katherine's street, while she is still holding her phone on Skype and all they can see is her legs running. Katherine Rowlin: "Please... Help me..." S''uddenly, a masked person takes Katherine's hair.'' "No, please, don't do it! Please!" Katherine hopelessly screams in agony and begs as the masked figure pulls her inside her house. Hanna Smith: Hanna is crying like she is the one being attacked. ''"Why... Please don't..." Chelsea Hall: "What the f***!" ''Chelsea is now realising how serious the situation is. Katherine Rowlin: Katherine is lying on her stomach on the hard wooden floor in her house while the masked person is holding her phone and showing the other girls her body. "Why... Why are you doing this..." Katherine said, crying and in pain. Brooke Shane: "No... Ple-ease do-on't..." Brooke said while she is crying and can't even talk properly. The masked killer places Katherine's phone on the kitchen table and slowly walks up to Katherine's body. Hanna Smith: "Oh my God Katherine!" Hanna said, crying and trying to warn Katherine the masked killer is coming. Katherine Rowlin: The masked killer pulls Katherine up and has both arms underneath her armpits and drags her towards the kitchen counter. "No... Please... Help... Help me please..." Katherine is in pain, pleading for the masked killer to not kill her. Brooke Shane: "Oh my God..." Brooke said quietly while she is still crying. Serena Rivers: "Katherine! Hold on! I'm almost there hold on!" Serena is so puffed out but is still running. Katherine Rowlin: Half of Katherine's body is resting on the kitchen counter and she slowly struggles to lift up her head to look at her phone saying her final words. "It's... too late..." Hanna is still crying saying the same words pleading for the masked killer not to kill Katherine, Brooke is crying and is speachless closing her eyes and having her hands over her mouth in fear, Serena is still running but turns the sound off so she can't hear what's going on, and Chelsea just lays back and tries not to watch while she is also crying in fear. Hanna Smith: "Please... Stop..." Hanna is begging. The masked killer holds Katherine and makes sure that the phone camera is facing directly towards them and without hesitation, slices Katherine's throat and throws her on the ground like she is nothing but garbage. All the girls are in fear and scream to the top of their lungs, while the masked killer then walks up to the phone camera and turns off Skype. Leaving Chelsea, Brooke, a running Serena and Hanna terrified on what they just saw. Hanna Smith: Hanna has both hands over her mouth in fear and is still crying and scarred for life. "Is... Is she... Was that..." Serena Rivers: Serena has the phone camera facing towards where she is running and bashes down the door and turns on the sound. "KATHERINE!!! KATHERINE!!! ARE YOU HERE!!!" Serena looks at her surroundings and heads running to the kitchen. Brooke Shane: "Serena... She's..." Before Brooke could tell Serena, Serena finds Katherine's body in a pool of blood and screams in fear while she accidentally has her phone camera facing Katherine's body showing the others and they all scream in fear again. Serena Rivers: "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!!! WHAT DO YOU WANT!!!" Serena yelled, she thinks the masked killer is still in the house. Serena then starts walking around the house trying to find the masked killer but stops and has the phone camera facing directly towards her face. ''"Guys... We HAVE to call the police!" Hanna Smith: "Good idea," ''Hanna quickly pulls out her other phone trying to dry her tears. Chelsea Hall: "NO!" Chelsea cleans up her crying and has an idea. Serena Rivers: "No!? What do you mean no!! We have to find this psycho!" Chelsea Hall: "Shut up! You do realise, if we call the police then they'll start questioning us, and since that you're in her house RIGHT NOW you'll be a huge suspect! And what if this psycho comes back and wants to kill one of us next if we talk, HUH!? Haven't you seen those horror movies when the killers frame and blackmail their victims if they don't do something for them!" Brooke Shane: "I agree with Miss Chelsea, we have to think a few more steps further than this psycho." Chelsea Hall: "Thank you Chelsea #2." Serena Rivers: "What...!?!?" Serena said in an insane confused tone. "Are you serious! How can you be so sure of that!" Serena is getting angry at Chelsea. Chelsea Hall: "Oh trust me, I know." Hanna Smith: "I don't care what you say, I'm calling the police," Hanna is starting to dial the phone. As the four argue and freak out with each other, Brooke remembered and noticed that all of them still had the mysterious fifth screen with them the whole time. Brooke Shane: "Um... Guys?" Chelsea Hall: "Ugh, what?" Brooke Shane: "We still have that fifth screen..." Hanna Smith: "What..." Hanna said in a concerned and nervous tone. All of the girls stop doing what they're doing and they pay attention. Chelsea Hall: "Are you kidding me!!?" Chelsea is hugely shocked. Serena Rivers: "S*** maybe they can help!" Chelsea Hall: "F*** it's probably Connor or Jasper! FREAKS!" Hanna Smith: "Chelsea, Katherine has just been slaughtered RIGHT IN FRONT OF US and you're busy caring if Connor or Jasper are listening!?" Chelsea Hall: "Like, I do care, but what if they were going to listen to us gossiping or something..." Hanna Smith: "CHELSEA!!!" Hanna is getting agitated at Chelsea while she is trying to focus on Katherine's death and the fifth screen. Chelsea Hall: "Alright, alright.... But maybe they like already CALLED the police or something and now the cops are on their way?" Hanna Smith: "S*** Serena get out of there!" Serena Rivers: "S***!" Serena quickly runs out of the house and slowly starts to head back to her home while she still has her phone camera facing her face. ''"Guys... I'm really scared, I... I don't know what to do WHY ARE WE NOT DOING ANYTHING TO HELP!!!???" ''As all four girls are realising that all they've done is worry about themselves, panic and argue after their friend has just died, the fifth screen types up a message, Brooke is the first who notices this. Brooke Shane: "Um guys.... The fifth screen just typed..." Chelsea Hall: "What the hell..." All four girls stop what they're doing and all glance into the fifth screens message to see what it says: "If any of you tell, you'll be next" Category:Season One